Daiichi Seikatsu
Daiichi Seikatsu is a student of Daybrooke International School. Appearance Hair:brown Eye colour: purple Shirt: The uniform Pants:Black pants Shoes:brown shoes ETC:Glasses with black frame and a glove which he wear on his left hand. Personality Although Daiichi might look quiet,he actually cares about his friends despite the poker face he always put on.He is calm during most of the time but can get very excited over cats.He also don't really talk much except when someone starts the conversation. History Daiichi was born into a rich family which made him grown up without other children around him which made him rather quiet. He grew up playing with his toys and watching television alone as his parents were always at work but he did once sneak out of his house to the park when his maids that were taking care of him didn't notice. In that park,he met a girl with emerald eyes.He definitely thought she seemed off in the park as no one else was playing or talking with her even though most of the children were in groups and even asked him to play with them. As he had no idea how to talk normally with other people,he just stared at her until she asked him to stop.They became something sort of like friend after that but he didn't knew he was his cousin until he asked about what her name was.It turned out she was Aruki Hatsushi but from what his parents said about her family and how they have extremely bad luck he was kinda unsure if he should still be with her but didn't believe in what his parents had said and continued to be play with her after that. When he turned 13, he always returned home to find his mother crying and drinking and would scold him if he asked.He soon found out that his parents were arguing because his mother found out that her husband was having affairs with another woman. They soon divorced and Daiichi lived with his mother who still continued to drink everyday although she already had divorced with her ex-husband. Daiichi felt tired of seeing her always crying and drinking everyday like that and wanted to run away from house because his mother keeps using the money her ex-husband gave her and Daiichi to buy alcohol.As soon as he received the letter from Daybrooke,he secretly packed his belonging and traveled away from his home and mother. Relations [[Aruki Hatsushi|'Aruki Hatsushi']] Daiichi's cousin. She thinks Daiichi's a gay since she first met him and like bullying him. Facts -Is Aruki's cousin related by her mother and his father as siblings -Has a interest in magic -Always in the school's garden -Like apples.Alot. -Bring his phone with him everywhere. -Is left handed -Part time job as Ice cream vendor after he left home. -Able to play the Piano/ -Tries to be less awkward and makes friends but fails. -wears gloves to protect his hand from the sharp edge of his ruler Category:Student Category:High School Category:Male Category:Characters